


Of Mice and Fluff

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, i don't know where i come up with these things tbh, once again pure fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank has an irrational fear of mice and Stevie comes to the rescue with some Chinese food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Fluff

Frank never understood why people didn’t like the international break; it was one of the highlights of the year for him. Not that he didn’t love Chelsea; it was just that he loved Stevie even more.

Stevie wasn’t mean to arrive in London for another hour, so Frank was passing the time by lying on the sofa and reading _Of Mice and Men_. Stevie had mentioned that it was his favourite book and Frank hadn’t read it for years. He was caught off guard when the doorbell rang and checked his watch, it couldn’t possibly be Stevie. He got up and walked to the door, trying to figure out who it might be. He opened the door, and stood there for a moment completely dumbfounded when he saw Stevie.

“I may have broken a few speed limits to get here early.” Stevie admitted sheepishly as he smiled at Frank.

Normally Frank would’ve given Stevie a lecture about responsible driving, but that could wait. “Well I guess you’ll have to help me with supper now.”

“I could always go back to the M5 and drive here more slowly, y’know, actually follow the law.” Stevie teased as he walked inside.

Frank laughed and shook his head. “Nope, you’re not getting out of this one. I don’t get what you have against cooking with me anyway.”

“No offence, but last time almost ended with a trip to the ER.”

“Yeah only because you forgot that boiling water’s hot.” Frank laughed, closing the door and pulling Stevie in for a soft kiss. “I missed you.” He murmured after a few moments.

“I missed you too.” Stevie smiled. “But we’ve got a whole week together now.”

Frank kissed Stevie again before walking into the kitchen. “I think I’ve still got some pasta in the pantry, I’ll go check.”

Stevie followed Frank into the kitchen and got a saucepan out of a drawer before filling it with water. Sometimes it felt like the Scouser knew Frank’s kitchen better than his own.  Frank opened the pantry before letting out a loud yelp and slamming it shut. Stevie looked over at him in confusion.

“What the hell was that for?”

“There’s a fucking mouse in my pantry!”

            Stevie held back a laugh, knowing that Frank wasn’t a big fan of mice. “Hey, it’s just a mouse, it won’t hurt you.” He said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Frank. “How about we go upstairs, order some Chinese and I’ll deal with the mouse in the morning?”

            Frank nodded and kissed Stevie. “I love you.” He mumbled. “There should be some takeout menus in the drawer by the fridge, you can order for us.” He smiled weakly.

            Stevie smiled and squeezed Frank’s hand. “I’ll come upstairs when the food gets here, okay?”

            Frank returned the light squeeze and grabbed his book from the sofa before going up to his bedroom to read. He’d managed to get through about ten pages before he heard Stevie coming up the stairs. The Scouser sat down on the bed next to Frank and smiled when he noticed the book.

“Great book isn’t it?” Stevie asked as he started to open the cartons of food he had brought up with him.

“I still prefer _The BFG_.” Frank grinned, taking a carton of rice and a fork and starting to eat.

“Yeah well we can’t expect a Chelsea player to have taste, can we?” Stevie teased, earning himself a hit over the head from Frank.

“Sod off.” Frank rolled his eyes playfully.

“You love me really.” Stevie grinned.

“Sure I do.” Frank teased, a broad grin on his face.

Stevie laughed and shook his head in amusement before resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Frank murmured, kissing the top of Stevie’s head gently.


End file.
